


Pinky Promise

by BloodRoseKnight



Series: Rosegarden Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, I need to stop making myself cry, RoseGarden, Rosegarden Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: Some bonds are too strong to ever be broken, even by death.





	Pinky Promise

Ruby knew she was dreaming but she couldn't help but be sucked in. She was holding a boy in her arms, and there was a deep gash across his chest. There was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth but she couldn't make out much else in the way of details because tears were burling her eyesight. She could feel the sobs bubbling in her chest.

"Please, you promised," she sobbed out in thick chokes. "You promised you would never leave me!"

A soft, gloved hand touched her cheek and wiped away her falling tears- but it only made her cry harder. "Don't cry Ruby," the boy soothed.

"But, I can't help it," she spoke holding his hand to her cheek. "It hurts too much!"

"I promise Ruby, we will be together again," She could see a weak smile on his face as he spoke. "After all, I love you."

...

Ruby shot up in her bed after feeling a something lick her face. She was panting and could feel some sweat on her clammy skin. It took her a moment to realize that she was in fact not holding a dying boy but rather at home in her bed...

with her sister holding their corgy to her face to be licked.

"Ah, gross Yang! I don't want dog breath!" Her cries of protest were only met with her sister's boisterous laughter.

"Then you shouldn't sleep in so late," Yang shot back. Ruby took in her sister's vision and was confused by Yang's arms, both still intact. Then she remembered that it was only in her dream that Yang lost her arm.

"Well maybe if you hadn't kept me up all last night then I wouldn't have," Ruby shot back with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang laughed and turned to leave the room with little Zwei following cheerfully behind her. "Come on Mom and Dad are making breakfast."

"Dad and... Mom?" Ruby asked quietly to herself before shooting up out of bed and following after Yang. The kitchen smelled of eggs and bacon. Everything seemed bright and sunny as Ruby trotted down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Sure enough, there were her parents Tai Yang and Summer. Summer sat at the table with Yang laughing while Tai Yang made breakfast for all of them. It was a sight so beautiful that Ruby wanted to cry.

"Good morning petal," Summer said with a smile after she noticed her daughter entering the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Ruby said before taking a seat next to her mother. "I had the craziest dream though. You had died, Yang lost an arm, and there were all these crazy creatures called Grimm. It was totally wild."

Summer chuckled again. "Sounds like it was something."

"It really was," Ruby admitted with a smile as her father set the food down in front of her.

"And what about me?" Tai asked with a smile as he sat down on either side of his daughters. "What was I doing?"

"I think you were just making bad puns and being depressed." They all laughed at that and everything felt like home.

...

In was a beautiful day when Ruby made it to the park with Yang. They both had their skateboards in hand and were hurrying to meet up with their friends. Blake was already there when they arrived, no cat ears or bow on her head. She had a book in hand that did look like erotic fiction.

"Blake, how can you even read this stuff out in public?" Ruby asked with a flush coating her entire face and neck.

"Hi to you too Ruby," Blake shot back with a blank expression but and a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Wher is Weiss, I thought she was coming today too?" Yang asked as she looked around for their missing friend.

"She'll be a little late, she texted that daddy and bro were in a mood."

"Figures."

"What about Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah?" Ruby asked as she began to line up her bored to stake down the ramp.

"Jaune is always late, Ren and Nora got grounded for doing badly on their last exams, and Pyrrah has a game," Blake explained and Ruby shrugged taking the comment as enough for her before she shifted her weight and felt the wind rush in her hair.

Everything seemed to fade away while she skated. No dream, and no crazy alternate fantasy life. It was all stable as she began to skate around. Even when Weiss and Jaune showed up, they teased and bickered among themselves and Ruby was content with her life. Everything was perfect and she loved everything about her life. But something still seemed to be missing. Some person.

She had been so focused on figuring out what it was that she wiped out on a grind. The sounds of the oohs from her friends was enough to make her focus on them again.

"Geez you dolt, are you ever not going to wipe out on the ramp?" Weiss called out with a light chuckle. Ruby couldn't come up with anything to say in response so she just stuck out her tongue and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Yang yelled out to her as Ruby began to walk in the opposite direction of her friends.

"I need to cool off!" Ruby called back with a smile as she began walking around the park.

"Alright but don't get lost!"

"That was one time!"

Ruby was out of earshot after that and began to enjoy the warm summer breeze and the chirping of the birds. The sun danced on her skin and she was glad she had decided to go with lighter colored clothes over her normally dark attire. She began to hum as she came to a stare case, not paying attention she bumped into a smaller male. "I am so sorry," she said after noticing the boy had tripped and fell- art supplies had scattered all over the place.

"It's ok," the guy said as he began to scramble to catch brushes before they could roll away too far. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No really, I should have been paying more attention as well," Ruby replied as she gathered stray papers with sketches. Different things managed to catch her eyes in the coal sketches of black and white monsters. A girl on fire. A burst of rose petals. A knight with a giant sword. A crow and a raven fighting mid-air.

"No, it's fine. I am always crashing into people." And suddenly their hands touched as they both reached for a piece of paper, a girl that looked like Ruby holding a boy in her arms. And finally, silver eyes and hazel crashed into one another.

"You have silver eyes," he said softly his eyes not breaking their focus on her.

"And I saw you in a dream," Ruby replied also unblinking.

"My name is Oscar Pine."

"And mine is Ruby Rose."

...

Oscar had been dreaming of a girl that would burst into rose petals with silver eyes for months. And with that beautiful girl a promise to never leave each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not watching Sailor Moon Crystal and crying over the star-crossed reincarnation storylines. Nope, not at all. Happy rose garden week day 3!


End file.
